shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hicclena
Hicclena is the het ship between Hiccup and Elena from the How to Train Your Dragon and Elena of Avalor fandoms. Canon Hiccup and Elena never meet due to Hiccup being a DreamWorks character, while Elena is a Disney character. Both Hiccup and Elena are very close with flying creatures, dragons and Jaquins, that they ride and live along side with the rest of their people. Jaquins are winged jaguars while a few known dragons, like night furies, have cat-like behaviour; and both creatures lay eggs. As well as going on many adventures, where they have helped many people and animals, along with doing a few air shows. In the Disney Channel episode, "Shapeshifters", Elena was transformed into a Jaquin with the rest of her friends, while one of Hiccup's friends, Tuffnut, had believed that he the odd bit mark he received would be turned into a dragon until they helped him realize that it was from a (normal) wolf. One of the main reasons that they turned from heir to the new rulers of their lands was due to the deaths of their fathers, who were killed by the very person who had temperedly control on their home land until they and their flying friends helped them to reclaim it back. Luckily for the two they still have living family members who help with their main duties to their people, along with some support from their friends. Whenever their green, water surrounded homes are being threatened, Hiccup and Elena can always count on their friends and families to help them. Red is seen as Elena's main color and it was also seen as Hiccup's throughout the original Netflix series of the How to Train Your Dragon (film/TV series) franchise, Race to the Edge. Hiccup's original main color, before How to Train Your Dragon 2 came out, was green and Elena has been seen wearing a turquois dress. Elena is commonly seen wears a plant-like accessory in her brown colored hair, that is also the color of Hiccup's hair, while Hiccup wears a leaf made like crown on his wedding day in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Hiccup's signer weapon is a flaming sword he build and named the Inferno, while Elena wields the magical Scepter of Light that had once belonged to her father. In the final episode of the Race of the Edge series, the Inferno was damaged in the Hiccup's final battle with the Dragon Hunters, and in the events that led up to the second film Hiccup rebuilt it. Elena's Scepter of Light had also went through a damaged state that caused it to glitch when it was infected by dark magic. Elena's world is filled with magical artefacts, while Hiccup's has ordinary golden treasure and a unique artifact that possesses dragon knowledge, when it is lit by a dragon's flame. Before Hiccup found the Dragon Eye he and his friends had relayed on Bork's Book of Dragons and have updated it with their new dragon discoveries, Elena's friend, Mateo, has a magical knowledge version of it known as the Codex Maru as helps them to understand the magic in their world. Similarities and Comparisons *Both of their fandoms have their own TV series. *Both of their full names are long. **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Elena Castillo Flores. Fanon Some believe that the ship began sometime after Elena of Avalor, or the Sofia the First television film that serves as the beginning of the series, became popular, like the How to Train Your Dragon film franchise is, or from when fans began to compare the similar traits between Hiccup and Elena together, and believe that they can have the two get along with each other. As lovers or friends. A few fans have Hiccup coming across Avalor, where he meets and friends Elena, or have the princess traveling to (old or new) Berk for when the island is featured as one of her kingdom's allies. Where either of the two locations have them bonding over the friendships they have with Dragons and Jaquins. Fandom FAN FICTION :Hiccup/Elena tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : Gallery In_Good_Times_And_In_Bad_by_DarkMousyxKagome.jpg Hicclena_by_DarkMousyxKagome.jpg Baby_Dragons_by_DarkMousyxKagome.jpg Elena_introduces_Hiccup_by_Macoraprime.png Hiccup_meets_the_Jaquin_Princess_by_Macoraprime.jpg They_look_so_cute_together_by_Macoraprime.png Hicclena_kiss_by_Macoraprime.jpg Hicelena_REQUESTED_by_Shameless17.jpg Navigation